An Angry Falcon
by Zombiebrainz
Summary: One shot; short.  Captain Falcon isn't exactly in the best of moods.  Rated T for mild language.


The long, winding corridors of the Super Smash Brothers mansion seemed never ending. The low purr of conversation coming from the various rooms, only muffled by the doors led inside of them, was the only noise that disrupted the silence. Well, excluding the faint squeak of polished boots on the sleek tiling.

Skulking down the hallway, shoulders brought back in an angry manner, was the well-known Captain Falcon. The bright fluorescent lights glinted off of his shined helmet, which was currently tucked underneath his arm. The Captain now-revealed expression was a mixture of both irritation and some pain, which could be explained by the tears in his blue spandex suit. Blood was drying on numerous cuts, and as he plodded along, it was visible that some of the wounds were already reopening and staining his precious suit even _more_.

Overall, he was quite pissed.

His brunette hair was currently suffering a case of helmet-head, with tufts sticking out all over, he felt sweaty and overall disgusting, he was bleeding, and he hadn't been having a fun time in the arena. Normally quite a jovial fellow, his naturally good mood was currently lower than lower. Glowering at the floor, boots clicking neatly against the tiling, he grimaced when hearing a loud argument up ahead.

Why now?  
>His question went unanswered, for as he carefully approached, he recognized both people. It was Luigi and Marth; engaged in senseless banter. The Captain couldn't even make sense of what they were discussing.<p>

"Like I _said_, Luigi, I am quite sure that the next fight will be between…" Captain Falcon didn't bother listening to the rest, pausing in his step as Luigi gave his rebuttal, something about other fighting contestants. Expression turning weary, the Captain stopped all together, and finally drew the attention of the two arguers.

"Oh, Fal- Whoa." Marth paused in shock, blinking when realizing that Captain Falcon had his helmet off. He'd never seen the guy ever take that thing off, even when it was time to turn in for the night; he heard that he slept with it on. Yet here he was, looking quite tired and with it off. Marth seemed stunned for a moment before remembering the conversation at hand. "Who do you think will fight next?" Marth continued, either way, ignoring the lack of helmet. Luigi was still gaping.

"Don't know, don't truly care," murmured Captain Falcon, moving to ease past the two. Luigi grabbed at his arm, and the bounty hunter narrowed his eyes.

"Please?" pleaded the plumber, though Captain Falcon didn't seem to quite so eager to reply. "Promise we won't bother you ever again!" Shaking his head, Captain Falcon turned back towards the two. "Fine. I think that Ganondorf and Ike will fight next," decided Captain Falcon curtly, not bothering to think much on the subject; choosing fighters off the top of his head.

Marth's mouth popped open to protest, and that he did. "On the contrary, I think-" As he started to babble on, Luigi's eyes widened when seeing a vein throb in Captain Falcon's forehead, and began to slowly back away. "Falcon…" the Captain began in a low mutter, his hand slowly retracting as Marth continued on; oblivious to the rising danger as Luigi fled to a safe distance. "In fact, it is most probable…"

Marth trailed off, realizing that something was wrong. Then he looked startled when seeing that Luigi was gone; looking around. Where did he go? Oh well.

He turned back to Captain Falcon, about to continue, only to feel like swallowing his own tongue when seeing the flames surrounding the other man's clenched, angry fist.  
>"PUNCH!" Captain Falcon roared, and let loose.<p>

"Crap," peeped Marth just before he got a face full of fist; flying quite a way down the hallway, even past where Luigi stood. Luigi gaped in shock as Captain Falcon shook off his hand, turning around and stalking back down the hallway to go to the infirmary.

"… Does that mean I win?" Luigi chirruped after a long moment, smiling broadly down at a stunned Marth; whose face was now mildly burned, along with majorly bruised.

"Luigi, please do shut up."

**Author's Note:**

Oh god this was awful, but I just had to get this out of my system. It is nearing twelve am; essentially the time where I write pieces of crap like this to amuse myself :'D  
>Basically, I just wanted to write about a pissed off Captain Falcon. Aside from Ganondorf, he is one of my favorite characters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 3 SHOW ME YOUR MOVES~ … yeah. Review, if you feel the urge. Zombie is OUT.<p> 


End file.
